La fiesta de cumpleaños
by Kaidoh Amid-modem
Summary: Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naraku y todos han sido invitados, menos Inuyasha. Pero el Hanyou tiene un plan maestro para escabullirse sin problemas... ¿Le resultará?


_Nota de la autora: Hola a todos! Éste es mi segundo fic y decidí hacerlo de Inuyasha, que es mi serie de animé favorita. Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi e intenté ser lo más fiel posible a los escenarios de la serie. Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado. Me despido, y aquí les va el fic.  
_

…Era el momento... Ahora, los hermanos se hallaban frente a frente… La mirada del uno fija en el otro, el viento agitando sus cabellos y ropas, y el filo de su espada amenazando con arremeter en cualquier instante. Los demás miraban la escena con expectación y algo de temor... Era la hora de la batalla final…

Pero entonces, justo cuando Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru iban a iniciar su feroz batalla, apareció en el cielo una llamativa figura, quien desató un fuerte viento a su llegada.

"Lamento interrumpirlos, pero he venido a entregarles esto" dijo Kagura con desgano, arrojándole a Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara e incluso a Sesshoumaru una especie de pergamino doblado, el cual recibieron en sus manos de inmediato.

Cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que era el único al que no le había llegado nada, intentó protestar, pero Kagura siguió hablando.

"Naraku los ha invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños que se llevará a cabo esta tarde. No falten…" y dicho esto, emprendió nuevamente el vuelo en su pluma gigante, formando de nuevo un torbellino al irse.

Sesshoumaru no esperó para demostrar su parecer y destruyó el pergamino en mil pedazos. "No me interesa" musitó, dándose la media vuelta para retirarse él también. Los demás vieron cómo el viento arrastraba los trozos de carta hasta desparramarlos por el suelo.

"¡No es justo¡Ese odioso de Naraku se olvidó de mí!"" reclamaba Inuyasha, apuntando a sus compañeros, quienes se dispusieron a abrir el pergamino para leer su contenido: _TE INVITO A MI FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS QUE SE CELEBRARÁ ESTA TARDE EN MI CASTILLO. COMEREMOS MUCHAS COSAS RICAS Y LO PASAREMOS EN GRANDE… TE ESPERO… ATENTAMENTE, NARAKU… _era lo que decía en resumidas cuentas. Los ojos de todos brillaban como un par de estrellitas en sus rostros y una que otra exclamación de alegría escapó de sus bocas.

_Ay… hace tanto tiempo que no voy a una fiesta de cumpleaños…_ se decía Kagome, suspirando, imaginándose los deliciosos manjares que seguramente probaría si asistía.

_Kohaku se encuentra en el castillo de Naraku… si tengo suerte, podré hablar con él aunque sea por un instante…_se decía Sango por otro lado, con una sonrisa más bien triste.

_Me pregunto si habrá mujeres hermosas… Sí, es lo más probable… _pensaba Miroku, acariciándose la barbilla y enarcando una ceja, riendo para sus adentros.

Por su parte, a Shippou y a Kirara se les hacía agua la boca.

"¿Qué dicen chicos¿Vamos?" preguntó de pronto el pequeño zorro, irrumpiendo en las fantasías de cada uno.

"¡Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso!" saltó Inuyasha, amenazando a Shippou con el puño. "Claro que no iremos a ningún lado. Por si lo olvidaste, Naraku es nuestro enemigo, y…" pero no alcanzó a decir nada más, pues el grupo ya se estaba alejando de ahí, con sus invitaciones en mano, conversando alegremente y dejando a Inuyasha hablando solo.

"¡Hey¡ESPEREN!" gritó el demonio a lo lejos, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que los trocitos del pergamino que le correspondía a Sesshoumaru, yacían casi todos juntos a su lado, en el suelo. Dudando por un instante, los agarró todos, procurando que ninguno de sus amigos lo viera. "Si ese tonto de Naraku piensa que me va a dejar afuera de todo esto, se equivoca. Ya lo verá…" dijo en voz baja, apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño.

Antes de irse a la fiesta, era necesario arreglarse un poco, por lo que los guerreros pasaron por la aldea de la anciana Kaede primero. Mientras Sango se cambiaba de ropa y Miroku intentaba espiarla, Kagome se cepillaba el cabello y tarareaba la melodía del cumpleaños feliz. Fue entonces cuando escuchó que Inuyasha la llamaba desde el exterior.

"¿Qué pasa¿Por qué gritas tanto?" le reclamó Kagome a Inuyasha.

"¿De por casualidad tienes cinta adhesiva?" le preguntó él con insistencia, a lo que Kagome le respondió que sí, yendo adentro por su mochila.

"Toma" le dijo ella, saliendo al instante de la choza y arrojándole la cinta a Inuyasha, quien la recibió con una torcida sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Y para qué la quieres?" le preguntó, extrañada.

"Para nada… je je" le respondió Inuyasha disimulando, escondiendo el puño detrás de sí y negando con la otra mano. Kagome se encogió de hombros, dándole poca importancia al asunto, y volvió adentro.

"Veamos… le coloco un poco más por aquí y otro poco por acá… ¡bien, Ahora sólo tengo que cambiar esto" murmuraba Inuyasha mientras iba pegando trozo por trozo hasta llegar a lo que era más o menos el pergamino original y luego rayó el nombre de su hermano para reemplazarlo por el suyo. "¡Ya está¡Perfecto!"

Cuando estuvieron todos listos, se pusieron en marcha sin más demora.

"Pues aunque no me hayan invitado, es mi obligación estar cerca por si les pasa algo. Si no fueran tan debiluchos no habría problema…" explicaba Inuyasha a sus amigos, quienes no encontraron nada extraño en su conducta. Inuyasha siempre era así de protector con ellos.

Entonces no se dieron ni cuenta cuando ya se hallaban frente a la puerta principal del imponente castillo, en donde estaba Hakudoshi recibiendo a los invitados, exigiéndoles sus respectivas tarjetas de invitación. Uno a uno fueron pasando, pero a Inuyasha lo atajaron antes de poner siquiera un pie ahí.

"¿Acaso me tomas por imbécil?" le preguntó Hakudoshi tranquilamente, ante la mirada de los demás, quienes se habían volteado sorprendidos de que Inuyasha quisiera colarse sin haber sido invitado. "Esta invitación es falsa... ¡Fuera!" ordenó el pequeño engendro y luego el caballo del mal, Entei, hizo su aparición, pateando a Inuyasha con sus cuartos traseros, enviándolo bien lejos por los aires, hasta que su figura diminuta se perdió en el horizonte.

Los amigos se miraron al mismo tiempo y soltaron un suspiro. En seguida reanudaron la marcha, cruzando el umbral de la entrada, la cual estaba adornada con globos de todos colores, serpentinas y un gran cartel dorado y con letras plateadas que decía: _FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, QUERIDO NARAKU._ Finalmente, llegaron al comedor, donde se encontraron con una fila de mesitas perfectamente ordenadas y ornadas con manteles que también tenían motivos cumpleañeros, sobre las cuales se desplegaba una variedad de alimentos y bebidas. También había un montón de gorritos de fiesta y cornetas para celebrar y, en la mesa del centro, estaba el lugar que seguramente ocuparía el cumpleañero, con una hermosa corona de pequeñas perlas rosadas.

_Esas esferas me parecen conocidas…_ pensó Kagome, agudizando la vista para verlas mejor. Pero pronto se desconcentró, maravillada con la decoración del lugar.

A cada invitado le pasaron un par de serpentinas y entonces se dispuso todo para comenzar; primero, Naraku apagaría las velitas y pronunciaría un discurso posteriormente.

_Ojalá y no dé tanta lata como el año pasado…_ bostezaba Kagura, pensando en lo que diría Naraku en esa ocasión. Estaba apoyada en uno de los muros interiores, aguardando para entrar con la torta, mientras Hakudoshi apagaba las luces.

En otro lugar, no muy lejos pero tampoco cerca, se encontraba Inuyasha tirado de bruces en el suelo, volviendo en sí finalmente luego de la brutal caída que hubiera sufrido minutos antes. Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, mareado y dolorido, no tanto por el impacto contra el suelo, sino por las patas del caballo infernal, las cuales parecían estarle ardiendo todavía en la cara.

"Maldito enano del demonio…" murmuraba entre dientes, sobándose la mandíbula por encima de la mejilla, cuando de pronto una idea pareció cruzar por su cabeza.

_Sin duda se trata de una trampa…_pensó. _Si no, no me hubieran hecho a un lado, claro, como soy el único que puede hacer algo…_ seguía especulando Inuyasha, a la vez que sentía algo esponjoso y resbaladizo bajo sus pies. "¡MALDICIÓN!" exclamó de repente "¡Pisé CACA de OGRO!"

Mientras tanto, en el palacio, ya habían cantado el cumpleaños feliz y Naraku había soltado una que otra lágrima de emoción.

"Agradezco a todos por haber venido. No saben lo importante que es para mí que tanto mis amigos como mis enemigos se sienten juntos a mi mesa en una fecha tan importante" dijo el cumpleañero, con la voz un tanto entrecortada. Pero, en ese momento, Kagura se le acercó para hablarle al oído.

"Naraku, tú no tienes amigos" le dijo, sonriéndole forzadamente a los presentes para disimular.

Naraku frunció el ceño, pero luego se relajó. "Pues sí… ¡Es verdad!" terminó diciendo alegremente, en voz alta. "Bueno, como sea, esta tarde lo pasaremos en grande. ¡Y ahora a jugar todos!" se puso de pie, obligando a los invitados a pararse también.

Como el juego favorito de Naraku eran las escondidas, con eso darían inicio a la tarde de entretenciones. Más tarde jugarían a la "pinta", al "corre el anillo", en fin, a lo que se les ocurriera. Por ahora, todos tendrían que correr a buscar escondite, pues sería Kagome quien tendría que contar hasta 50 para salir a buscarlos luego.

"Uno, dos… veinte… treinta y tres… ¡CINCUENTA!" exclamó finalmente Kagome, descubriéndose la vista para ir a recorrer las instalaciones del castillo, habitación por habitación, en busca de los demás invitados.

No le fue difícil dar con Sango y Miroku, pues estos se encontraban juntos, forcejeando debajo de una mesa, luego de que a Miroku se le ocurriera la brillante idea de ir tras la exterminadora para estar "a solas" con ella. Por supuesto que a Sango no le hizo ninguna gracia y ya le había dejado la cara roja al monje de una cachetada.

Shippou, Kirara y algunos otros aprovecharon entonces la oportunidad y fueron a salvarse al lugar de partida, justo cuando Kagome llegaba casi sin aliento para delatar a Miroku y a Sango. También Kagura, Hakudoshi y el caballo infernal, Entei, habían ido a salvarse, sin embargo no había rastro de Naraku…

Kagome salió nuevamente, pues le faltaba pillar al cumpleañero. ¿Pero dónde podría estar? Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se adentró en una de las habitaciones en las que no había estado antes, y caminó de puntillas hacia un armario viejo ubicado al fondo. ¿Estaría Naraku escondido ahí?

Por otro lado, Inuyasha había llegado a las afueras del castillo y se estaba asomando por las ventanas para enterarse de lo que ocurría en el interior. Ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia cuando de pronto vio a Kagome entrando sigilosamente a una de las habitaciones y también a alguien oculto detrás de un mueble roído y viejo, acechando, seguramente para atacarla.

"¡Naraku!" exclamó de repente Inuyasha al reconocer a su más acérrimo enemigo y, empuñando su espada, irrumpió violentamente a través de la ventana. "¡CORRE KAGOME!" gritó a todo pulmón.

Kagome casi se murió del susto al verlo y fue entonces el momento perfecto para que Naraku saliera corriendo por los pasillos para ir a salvarse.

"¿INUYASHA!" gritó Kagome al ver que el cumpleañero se le había escapado. "¡ABAJOOO!"

Inuyasha cayó abruptamente de bruces al suelo. "¿Por qué hiciste eso, si acabo de salvarte la vida?" le dijo a duras penas. Pero Kagome le dirigió una mirada aterradora y, sin decir más, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

"¡Eres una malagradecida¿No ves que Naraku planeaba matarte?" le reclamó Inuyasha, siguiéndola y saliéndole al paso, pero Kagome lo hizo a un lado, bajando la vista. Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que Kagome estaba llorando. "Kagome… ¿qué te pasa?" le preguntó, nervioso.

Kagome se cubrió la cara con las manos, sollozando entrecortadamente, a lo que Inuyasha se acercó para intentar calmarla. Era una escena tan romántica… casi salían corazoncitos por todas partes… lástima que los momentos románticos nunca les han durado mucho.

"¡ERES UN TONTO!" le gritó Kagome a Inuyasha, echando fuego por los ojos y alzándose por encima de él, como si fuera un monstruo. "¡No ves que estábamos jugando a las escondidas!... ¡Y lo echaste todo a perder!"

"¿Escondidas?" preguntó Inuyasha, confundido. "¿Qué demonios es eso?"

Pero Kagome ni siquiera le contestó, sino que salió corriendo y llorando en dirección al comedor, en donde se topó con otra desagradable sorpresa.

"¡Y mira también lo que hago con tu Kikyou!" le gritó a Inuyasha, agarrando un palo que estaba en el suelo.

"¡NO¡MI PIÑATA NO!" saltó Naraku de repente, apresurándose a ponerse de pie. Pero ya era demasiado tarde: Kagome había derribado a la sacerdotisa-piñata y ahora todos los invitados se encontraban agachados agarrando todos los dulces que podían, mientras Naraku comenzaba a hacer pucheros.

"Kikyou…" lloraba Naraku, recogiendo los despojos del suelo sin prestar mucha atención al aquelarre que se estaba armando en su palacio, pues los invitados se sublevaron y empezaron a hacer destrozos. Además, Kagome perseguía con el palo a Inuyasha, quien intentaba calmarla, a la vez que escapaba de ella. Por otra parte, Hakudoshi tomó su arma y se dispuso a poner orden, pero el caballo del mal, Entei, se encabritó y lo tiró de espaldas sobre la torta de cumpleaños.

"¡Quiero que se vayan!" gritaba Naraku, haciendo una gran pataleta al ver que todos estaban arruinando su fiesta. "¡INUYASHA¡Es por eso que nunca te invito a mi cumpleaños, GRANDÍSIMO ANIMAL!"

Fue entonces el momento indicado para retirarse, según Miroku, quien se despidió cordialmente del cumpleañero y demás invitados para llevarse a sus amigos de una oreja. Sango aprovechó de despedirse de Kohaku y se dispusieron a partir de inmediato. Mientras se alejaban, se podían escuchar los gritos de Naraku por todo el bosque...

Estando ya suficientemente lejos del lugar de los hechos, los ánimos se calmaron, a pesar de que Kagome e Inuyasha parecían no haberse contentado aún. "¡Rayos!" exclamó de pronto Kagome, de la nada. Sus amigos la miraron extrañados. "Es que ni siquiera nos pudimos llevar bolsita de sorpresas…" les dijo, apesadumbrada.

"Yo no me preocuparía por eso, Kagome" le respondió Shippou, soltando un suspiro y apuntando con el dedo a Miroku, quien se había quedado atrás y venía caminando alegremente, comiéndose una paleta de dulce.

"¿Qué?" les preguntó inocentemente Miroku al ver que lo observaban. No se habían dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero, o Miroku había aumentado abruptamente de peso, o se había puesto más ropa desde que salieron de ahí. Pues no era ninguna de las dos, ya que el astuto monje traía bajo la ropa una gran cantidad de dulces, los cuales venían envueltos en pequeñas bolsitas. Quedó en evidencia una vez que éstas cayeron al suelo desde sus vestiduras.

"Vaya… Ni sé cómo llegaron ahí, je je…" rió Miroku.


End file.
